CHICOS DE JUGUETE *SasuSakuNaru*
by MissEvelin18
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto han tenido sus ojos puestos en Sakura desde que se unió a su departamento. A través de algunas artimañas, han conseguido que ella sea parte de su viaje. Están seguros de que su proyecto complementa totalmente el de ellos, y su presencia será una adición ideal a su cama. Ahora, todo lo que tienen que hacer es convencerla de que los chicos malos son los mejores.
1. Summary

El trabajo de Sakura es de científica, no de niñera. Ella se molesta cuando su jefe le asigna acompañar a los chicos malos del departamento, Naruto y Sasuke, a una reunión en Londres, en su fin de semana libre. Desde su traslado de trabajo a Inglaterra, ha ocultado su atracción hacia los dos hombres, mucho más jóvenes.

Desafortunadamente, la atracción parece estar creciendo cada día y cada noche que fantasea acerca de ellos. Tres días prácticamente a solas con ellos, no será ninguna fantasía, en vez de eso podría ser un desastre vergonzoso. Pero...

Sasuke y Naruto han tenido sus ojos puestos en Sakura desde que se unió a su departamento. A través de algunas artimañas, han conseguido que ella sea parte de este viaje. Están seguros de que su proyecto complementa totalmente el de ellos, y su presencia será una adición ideal a su cama. Ahora, todo lo que tienen que hacer es convencerla de que los chicos malos son sus perfectos "chicos de Juguete". Para siempre.

...

#Aviso al Lector: Estas historia tiende a ser con Pareja polígama e Trio y lenguaje sexual gráfico y escenas... ¡aquí no hay puertas cerradas de dormitorios (ni otras habitaciones)! queda super advertido...!!! XD

...

#Los personajes no son mios son del increible Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es Brynn Paulin


	2. C1 *¿Atrativos?

Sakura Haruno miró por la ventanilla del coche el paisaje de la campiña inglesa, y trató de aplacar su resentimiento por esta asignación. Bueno, tal vez no era resentimiento. Era más frustración que otra cosa. Desde que su puesto como Científica de Investigación en los Estados Unidos había sido eliminado, había estado bailando sobre una fina línea, tomando el mismo trabajo en una rama diferente de la empresa, fue transferida a un nuevo país, dejando atrás a su esposo.

Ex-esposo ahora, se recordó. Habían planeado que se uniera a ella, hasta que descubrió que algunos meses de abstinencia habían sido demasiado para él. Había estado follando a la vecina de al lado, la Señorita Pantalones Vulgares —la señorita "tengo veintidós y tú no tienes pantalones vulgares"—, y trató de afirmar que era una crisis de mediana edad.

"¿Estás bien, Sakura? "

Sakura miró al hombre de cabello azabache a su lado y asintió con la cabeza. Sasuke y el otro pasajero del coche, Naruto, eran parte de su problema. También eran científicos de investigación, pero trabajaban en proyectos diferentes, los dos se dirigían a Londres para reunirse con los jefes supremos y explicarles los resultados de su último trabajo... algo acerca del ADN de las ranas y un gen del cáncer. Ella no había trabajado en sus experimentos, y sólo había sido testigo de sus susurros emocionados desde el otro lado del laboratorio, mientras corrían los modelos de computadora. Ella fingía no saber lo que habían descubierto.

Su trabajo tenía una influencia muy limitada en sus propios experimentos. Lo qué le hacía cuestionarse su presencia en este viaje. No había duda en su mente, había sido enviada como acompañante del dúo dinámico, mientras se reunían con los peces gordos, quienes estaban volando desde los Antiguos Territorios Británicos, alias, los Estados Unidos. Eso la molestaba.¿Por qué debía jugar a la mamá gallina de estos chicos? ¡Treinta y siete no significaba vejez, maldita sea!Ciertamente no eran ochenta. Sin duda, los veinteañeros podrían comportarse por algunos días.

Esta asignación había llevado hasta su último desgastado nervio al borde. No porque la reunión absorbería su fin de semana. Ni siquiera porque tuviera que fungir como cuidadora. Respiró hondo, e inhaló los embriagadores aromas de las colonias de sus compañeros.

Su tensión se debía al hecho de que encontraba a los dos hombres inquietantemente atractivos.¿Atractivos? Eso era un eufemismo. Los deseaba con una lujuria más adecuada para una núbil estudiante de colegio mixto. Y había hecho todo lo posible para ocultarlo durante los últimos ocho meses. Eso no le impedía fantasear alternativamente sobre uno o el otro en su cama, cada noche.

Suspiró, esperando que ninguno de ellos la descubriera soñando despierta con ellos este fin de semana.¿Cuán embarazoso sería eso?Con un poco de suerte, llegarían al hotel y podría encerrarse en su habitación hasta la mañana. Después de varias horas atrapada en este coche con ellos, necesitaba un descanso de su magnetismo.

Tal vez estaba pasando por una especie de crisis de mediana edad. Ahogó un resoplido. Siempre le había dicho a su esposo que lo cambiaría por dos de la mitad de su edad. Con veintisiete años cada uno, Naruto y Sasuke casi calificaban. Naruto se volvió en su asiento para mirar hacia el asiento trasero, en el que ella se encontraba, el sol del atardecer capturó la luz, en su cabello rubio.

"¿Estás segura de que no se sientes mal? Debemos llegar pronto y podrás descansar un poco antes de esta noche."

Ella arqueó las cejas. "¿Esta noche?" Repitió lentamente, mirándolos alternativamente.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke brillaron con picardía. "Sí, hemos estado hablando—"

"Conspirando, quieres decir" interrumpió ella.

El se echó a reír y su coño inmediatamente se apretó. Sus dedos se cerraron en puños en el asiento a su lado.Por favor, Dios, no permitas que sean capaces de oler cuan excitada estoy.¿Excitada? Patético.¿Qué pensarían si supieran que su compañera de trabajo, diez años mayor, quería follar con ellos?Probablemente estarían horrorizados... sobre todo cuando descubrieran que albergaba pensamientos de tenerlos a ambos a la vez.

Sasuke dio unas palmaditas en su mano, enviando un temblor a su núcleo. "Nunca has visitado Londres, a excepción de un breve viaje desde Heathrow. Queremos mostrarte los lugares de interés."

"No creo", respondió ella, con voz un poco temblorosa. "Ha sido un largo día. Ustedes dos vayan de fiesta —o lo que sea que tengan planeado—, y yo iré a acostarme en mi cuarto."

Los hombres intercambiaron una mirada, luego cada uno regresó a su posición, mirando hacia adelante. De repente sospechaba que hubo una plétora de comunicación silenciosa en su pequeño intercambio.Grandioso. ¿Ahora, también era una paranoica?Respiró hondo y trató de recordar que era una respetada científica en su campo. Esta falta de confianza en sí misma no era necesaria.

Se alisó la falda con la mano, consciente de las pocas libras que había ganado desde el principio de la veintena. No tendría ni una oportunidad con un hombre, si ella estuviera al lado de la Señorita Pantalones Vulgares.

¡Basta!gritó su cerebro. Sus uñas se clavaron en los apoyabrazos del coche.¡Dios mío!Tenía que salir de este coche. Cerrando sus pensamientos, recitó mentalmente, de memoria, la Tabla Periódica de los Elementos Químicos. Una sensación de calma se apoderó de ella, y se relajó temporalmente, mientras las letras y números flotaban en su cabeza, como ovejas haciendo fila para ser contadas en el camino a dormir.

Casi se olvidó de que Sasuke y Naruto estaban con ella.Casi, pero no del todo. Su presencia estaba tan profundamente incrustada en su subconsciente, que nunca fueron aislados por completo.

Maldita sea.Era demasiado vieja para un flechazo.¿O serían flechazos?Lo que sea. Al parecer se había vuelto loca.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, el vehículo se detuvo en la entrada del Hotel Blakesbury. Un portero uniformado se precipitó hacia ellos, mientras Sakura quedaba boquiabierta por el edificio de cinco pisos, como una pueblerina torpe. Su compañía, Industrias Cranston, no había escatimado en su alojamiento. El Blakesbury era de primera clase.

Para su sorpresa, Naruto saltó del coche y le abrió la puerta. Ella observó su mano extendida hacia ella, y luego, tentativamente, posó la suya sobre esta. Una extraña chispa se disparó por su brazo.¿Qué demonios?Sus ojos se agrandaron y tragó, apartando la mirada de sus profundos ojos azules.¿Era interés lo que veía en su mirada?

Estás loca, Sakura. Miró de nuevo, y lo que sea que hubiera visto, se había ido. Se reprendió a sí misma, diciéndose que probablemente eso nunca había estado allí.Desesperada...¿Era eso lo que era?No era bueno. Tal vez debería visitar el bar esta noche y encontrar un amable caballero más adulto, para pasar la noche. Sí, alguien que se adaptara más a su edad podría enviar lejos este deseo idiota por sus colegas.

Una confianza repentina la llenó, y sonrió mientras se enderezaba y alisaba el traje. La emoción vibró a través de ella, mientras sus tacones hacían ruido en la pasarela.

Echar un polvo podría arreglar esta situación.


	3. C2 *Jugando al 'Ta-Te-Ti'

Sasuke miró el balanceo de las caderas de Sakura y se preguntó cómo demonios iba a sobrevivir este fin de semana, si ella se negaba a pasar algo de tiempo con ellos. El brazo de Naruto se colgó alrededor de sus hombros, mientras su amigo inclinaba la cabeza, para observar el caminar de su colega por el edificio.

Suspiró dramáticamente.

"Anímate, Compañero", dijo Naruto. "El fin de semana es joven. Ella va a cambiar de opinión."

Naruto siempre sabía lo que estaba pensando. No era de extrañar, ya que habían sido compañeros de investigación desde la universidad.

"La juventud podría ser el problema", respondió él. "No quiero joder esto. Nuestra investigación—"

"No te preocupes por nuestra financiación. Hemos trabajado muy duramente para echarlo a perder ahora... además, nadie está tan cerca como nosotros, de encontrar la cura para la leucemia. Ellos necesitan nuestros cerebros."

Los dos sabían que estar cerca, todavía significaba estar a un millón de millas de distancia, pero Sasuke asintió con la cabeza de todos modos. "Y el de Sakura. Necesitan el cerebro de Sakura. Tal vez no deberíamos seguir con todo esto... Si ella se enoja y se va, vamos a quedar en la estacada."

Ella no lo sabía, pero su investigación podría ser la clave para romper el código que él y Naruto habían estado descifrando por tanto tiempo. Levantó su equipaje del maletero del coche y se volvió para encontrar Naruto mirándolo.

"¿Qué?"

Su amigo negó con la cabeza. "Me pregunto quién demonios eres. ¿Qué has hecho con Sasuke? ¿Quien planeó este viaje y de manera solapada, hizo que Sakura formara parte? ¿Quién, prácticamente escribe sonetos sobre sus piernas? ¿Quién gruñe cuando otro hombre habla con ella?"

"Todas esas cosas se aplican a ti también. Mira, no me estoy acobardando... Sólo estoy siendo cauteloso."

El gruñido que Naruto había mencionado, se formó en la garganta de Sasuke, mientras miraba hacia las puertas electrónicas en la entrada del hotel. Sakura estaba allí, coqueteando con el portero, un tipo que parecía diez años mayor que ella.

Naruto lo agarró por la parte posterior de la camisa, cuando comenzó a avanzar.

"Tranquilo, compañero. No está realmente interesada en él. Mira la forma en que tiene los brazos cruzados por delante de ella."

Sasuke respiró hondo.

Él conocía el plan... había un plan. Antes de que la noche terminara, Sakura sabría exactamente cómo se sentían. Y donde la querían. Sus brazos temblaron ligeramente, por la necesidad de abrazarla.

Se paciente, le había aconsejado Naruto —maldito fuera su grado adicional en Psicología. Y él había tenido la razón, pero no había sido fácil. Desde el primer momento que la había visto, la había deseado. Había sido como un cuchillo en su pecho, cuando descubrió que estaba casada. ¡Mierda! Luego se había sentido como un miserable, cuando quiso celebrar por su divorcio. Por supuesto, al mismo tiempo, había querido estrangular a ese idiota, por causarle dolor.

Sakura pareció recuperarse bien, aunque algo de su vitalidad se había desvanecido. Quería devolver el brillo a sus ojos, sabía que podía. Veía rastros de ese brillo cada vez que hablaban... o se tacaban... o que la sorprendía mirándolo.

Era esa chispa la que había precipitado este plan. Los peces gordos de la sede de las Industrias Cranston, la empresa para la que trabajaban, llegarían la mañana siguiente, para quedarse por un día, razón por la cual el grupo se reuniría en Londres en lugar de la pequeña ciudad que albergaba las oficinas auxiliares. No tenían tiempo para hacer el viaje por tierra hacia el norte.

Viendo una oportunidad, él había esbozado las razones por las que era necesario que Sakura participara en el viaje, y por qué su investigación debería fusionarse con la de él y Naruto... no era una falsedad, lo que hizo el plan mucho más viable.

La cosa era... quería mucho el proyecto, pero, a decir verdad, su necesidad de Sakura era más importante que todo, excepto de sus más profundas preocupaciones por el proyecto.

Tragó saliva mientras miraba por encima del hombro. "¿Vas a venir?"

Todavía no.

Naruto hizo una pausa, mientras Sasuke seguía a Sakura dentro del edificio. Por mucho que reprendiera a su amigo, él también tenía sus reservas acerca de este fin de semana. Sasuke quería encontrar la cura, porque su madre había muerto de leucemia. Él, en cambio, tenía algo que demostrar. No escapaba a su atención, que Sasuke era tratado como el cerebro de su investigación, mientras que él era visto como el compañero que lo seguía a todas partes.

¿Qué más debía esperar un chico malo?A pesar de sus intentos de respetabilidad, no podía quitarse esa etiqueta... Pero Sakura no lo veía de esa manera. Él adoraba su fácil sonrisa burlona. Su polla se contrajo, por la manera que había sonreído, al mirar sobre su hombro. Ella estaba tramando algo. Estudió su sexy caminar, mientras se preguntaba qué estaba pasando por esa cabecita suya.

Si quitaras los ojos de su culo, podrías averiguarlo, idiota ignorante.

El coche se alejó de la acera y Naruto se apresuró a reunirse con sus colegas en la recepción. "Tenemos una habitación reservada" les decía a Sasuke y Sakura, el hombre en el escritorio, cuando Naruto se unió a ellos. Él situó la mano casualmente en la espalda de Sakura, la seda de su blusa se alisó bajo su palma.

Ahogó el impulso de trazar con la punta de sus dedos, el borde de su sostén.

"Oh, por Dios", murmuró Sakura. "¿Cuán típico es eso? Me está tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?".

Su respiración se aceleró bajo su mano, y no había ninguna duda del ritmo rápido de su corazón. Una mirada rápida le mostró que no estaba particularmente enojada.¿Era excitación, entonces?

"Debería haber dos habitaciones", dijo Naruto. "Tengo la confirmación si la necesita. Dos habitaciones, ya pagadas en su totalidad por nuestra compañía."

El empleado parpadeó, y luego comenzó a teclear en su computadora de nuevo. Unos minutos más tarde—por desgracia—les entregó las llaves de dos habitaciones en dos pisos diferentes. No era lo que quería, pero era lo correcto. Era tonto, de todos modos, porque si él y Sasuke se salían con la suya, sólo utilizarían una habitación de todos modos.

Sakura se volvió hacia ellos en el ascensor. "Nos vemos mañana en la mañana. ¿Nos encontramos en el vestíbulo?

"¿Estás segura que no quieres ver algunos lugares de interés?" respondió Sasuke. "No es tan tarde para que no podamos conseguir entradas para algún espectáculo."

Ella se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. "No, vayan ustedes. Que se diviertan. La anciana del grupo va a descansar."

Naruto frunció el ceño. Sakura era cualquier cosa menos vieja. Podría tener algunos años más que él y Sasuke, pero ¡Señor!, no parecía un día mayor. Nunca había conocido a una mujer que se viera sexy y con clase a la vez, de la manera que Sakura lo hacía. A donde iba, acaparaba las miradas de todos hombres, y no eran sólo homosexuales admirando su brillante cabello rosa, ni la marca de sus zapatos de tacón alto.

Naruto no podía adivinar la marca, todo lo que sabía era que difícilmente eran de las ofertas. Sólo una mirada a sus largas piernas, acentuadas por los zapatos de punta, y su pene se ponía firme de inmediato... como ahora.

Ajustó su portatrajes parcialmente sobre su entrepierna.¿Qué había en ella que le producía ganas de follarla durante todo el día… y la noche?Él no era un adolescente cachondo. Había dejado atrás esa necesitad casi incontrolable, hacía años.

"¿Vas a permanecer en tu habitación durante toda la noche, entonces?", Preguntó con incredulidad.

Un tinte ligeramente rosado llenó sus mejillas. "Uh..." Ella apartó la mirada y él supo que tenía un plan que no incluía a sus dos compañeros de trabajo, ni permanecer toda la noche en su habitación. "La mayor parte. Si me dan ganas más tarde, bajaré a conseguir algo para… comer."

¿Comer? ¡Seguro!

Sasuke lo miró por encima de la cabeza de Sakura. ¿Y ahora qué? Parecía decir su mirada.

"Muy bien, amor", coincidió Naruto, a pesar de que era la última cosa que quería. "Nos encontraremos más tarde. Llámanos si no están tan cansada."

Sasuke se volvió hacia él tan pronto como las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, llevándose a Sakura lejos de ellos. "¡Por todos los diablos! ¿Qué fue eso? Podría haberla convencido."

"¿Realmente querías sacarla del hotel para mostrarle el Palacio de Buckingham, el Big Ben y el Támesis?" Naruto se echó a reír.

A Sasuke le había dado fuerte. Nunca lo había visto alterado. No al Señor Encanto. No, normalmente podía seducir a una mujer y sacarle la ropa interior en cinco punto dos segundos… a menos que su nombre fuera Sakura Haruno.

"No, pero no quiero pasar la noche jugando al 'Ta-Te-Ti', tampoco."

¡Dios mío!, tampoco él.


	4. C3 *¿Pensabas en nosotros, Sakura?

Un baño tibio, algunos pensamientos calientes, una rápida, pero caliente, folla con un dedo y… tal vez se relajaría. Tenía que olvidar la idea de tener sexo con Sasuke y Naruto. Ellos eran sus compañeros de trabajo,¡por el amor de Dios!

Puede que necesitara la afirmación de que seguía siendo una mujer sensual, pero no con ellos. El problema era que no quería a nadie más, ni siquiera si fuera un suicidio profesional. Sólo necesitaba mantener esta obsesión para sí misma. Ellos no tenían por qué saberlo.

Cuatro horas en un coche junto a ellos, eran aproximadamente tres horas cincuenta y cinco minutos demasiado tiempo. Su presencia pareció llenar el vehículo con sus esencias... Sus colonias eran diferentes, y al mismo tiempo, similares, con aroma a madera, mezclado con sus aromas naturales, para sacarla de balance. Era una embriagadora mezcla de… hombre. Su sexo latió al recordarlo. El olor de su ex, nunca le había producido tal excitación. Era insípido, y nunca le inspiró pensamientos de ser arrastrada contra un pecho caliente y duro. O dos.

Sonrió. Era tan perversa, al imaginar tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke… a la vez. Follarlos a ambos había sido el tema de sus fantasías durante meses, y no contaba con que eso fuera a cambiar en el corto plazo. Había algo decididamente travieso acerca de la idea de tomar su placer con dos hombres... pero el hecho de que ambos fueran diez años menores que ella, excitaba sus sentidos más allá de la razón. Se echó a reír. En sus sueños podrían ser sus Chicos de juguete.

Mmm... ¡Sí!. Sus propios chicos de juguete, listos para complacer sus deseos. Le gustaba eso. Lentamente, se desabrochó la blusa. Sus ojos se cerraron con lentitud al pensar en Sasuke, en sus penetrantes ojos color negros, llenos de pasión al tocarla, mientras Naruto abría su bragueta. Sasuke sería del tipo de desabrochar. Naruto arrancaría.

Como no quería arruinar su blusa, se fue con el menos destructivo. Sus dedos rozarían sus pechos mientras, lentamente, iría empujando un botón de perla tras otro, a través de los agujeros. Se quedó sin aliento cuando los nudillos imaginarios le rozaron la piel. Sus pezones se apretaron sin ser tocados, y de repente, su sujetador de encaje con aros pareció demasiado apretado. Un suspiro salió entrecortado de entre sus labios, cuando su top se deslizó por los brazos y cayó lentamente hacia el suelo de baldosas del cuarto de baño, para detenerse al lado de la falda que había descartado anteriormente.

La humedad inundó su coño, lubricando los pliegues que pronto acariciaría. Gimiendo, tomó sus pechos, envueltos por lo mejor de Victoria's Secret. La ropa interior sexy era un placer secreto que se permitía y que nunca había alimentado cuando había estado con su ex. A él no le importaba lo que llevaba... a ella sí.

Ahora compraba lo que quería, y lo que quería eran traviesas bragas y sujetadores. Nadie más los veía, pero la hacían sentirse bien. Su crema se filtró en la seda sobre su sexo, mientras se imaginaba a sus chicos de juguete observando lo que llevaba debajo de sus trajes. Una mano se deslizó hacia abajo, sobre su vientre ligeramente redondeado. Movió la palma sobre la liga que sostenía la media.

Naruto se arrodillaría frente a ella y acariciaría con las manos las piernas cubiertas de seda. De los dos, él era el más táctil. Casi se había ido por las nubes cuando él le había puesto la mano en la espalda, más temprano. Sólo un mordisco en el interior de su labio había detenido un gemido y el impulso de rogarle que deslizara la mano hacia el sur.

Ahora, si gimió, al atormentar su pezón con una mano y empujar los dedos de la otra, debajo de sus bragas de raso y encaje. Las sensaciones se dispararon entre los pechos y el coño, haciendo temblar sus muslos. Los músculos de su abdomen se apretaron, mientras el calor crecía en espiral en su vientre, y su cuerpo se preparaba para una explosión inminente.

Todavía no. Quería que esto durara. Quería estar tan saciada que no pensara en Sasuke y Naruto durante algunas horas. Como si eso pudiera pasar... pero felizmente se engañaba a sí misma, mientras deslizaba los dedos por sus rizos. Sus pliegues estaban resbaladizos cuando acarició lentamente a través de ellos. Tiró de su clítoris, temblando cuando un rayo se apoderó de ella.

Dio un salto cuando un golpe sacudió la puerta. Luchó contra la neblina sexual que la había envuelto. Con la cabeza todavía nublada, tomó la bata blanca de cortesía, dejada por el personal de limpieza del hotel. Se envolvió en la voluminosa prenda, ató el cinturón alrededor de su cintura y se quitó los zapatos altos. El golpe llegó de nuevo, acompañado por un profundo, "Servicio de habitaciones."

Ella suspiró. Naruto. ¡Qué inoportuno! ¿Qué pensaría si supiera que había estado fantaseando con él tocándola, unos segundos antes? Después de abrir el cerrojo, abrió la puerta de un tirón. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver no a uno, sino a sus dos compañeros en la puerta. Se habían cambiado y estaban vestidos ahora con jeans desteñidos de corte bajo y camisetas que se aferraban a sus musculosos pechos.Maldita sea, estos hombres no se veían como científicos... se veían como modelos. Modelos calientes y bien desarrollados.

Entraron en su habitación antes de que pudiera detenerlos, y Sasuke cerró la puerta de un empujón. Tenía una copa de champaña en la mano y ella se dio cuenta de que Naruto también, en realidad, él llevaba dos copas y una botella de champán.¿Dónde demonios habían conseguido eso?Podría apostar que hasta estaba fría.

"Pensamos que tal vez te gustaría tomar una copa", dijo él, colocando las copas y la botella en el mostrador, situado justo detrás de ella. Luego Sasuke colocó la suya.

Ella negó con la cabeza, su corazón palpitaba con un ritmo errático. "Chicos, esta no es una buena idea…"

"Es una idea perfecta", respondió Naruto, dando un paso hacia ella, para quedar tan cerca, que el espacio entre ellos desapareció. Y lo mismo hizo el aire en sus pulmones. No podía respirar. No podía pensar. La niebla sexual volvió, nublando su visión.

"Y hemos estado esperando mucho tiempo..." agregó Sasuke, tomando su temblorosa mano. Sus labios se cerraron sobre sus dedos, mientras la boca de Naruto cubría la suya.

Todos los pensamientos de decir no y todas las razones para negar esto, desaparecieron. Envolvió su brazo libre alrededor del cuello de Naruto. Elevándose de puntillas, se abrió para el empuje de su lengua, mientras apretaba sus senos contra su pecho. La tela gruesa de la bata de felpa, bloqueaba el poder sentirlo plenamente, pero no podía disimular los planos duros que presionaban contra sus pezones.

"Mmm, ¿qué es esto que saboreo?" Gruñó Sasuke. "Traviesa, traviesa. Estábamos teniendo un poco de diversión, ¿verdad?"

Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron, al darse cuenta de cuáles dedos había llevado a su boca.

¡Oh cielos!... sus empapados pliegues temblaron. Esto estaba sucediendo realmente. En verdad estaban aquí, juntos, tomando lo que querían y lo que ella había querido darles durante tanto tiempo. Gimió en la boca de Naruto mientras sus ojos se cerraban de nuevo.

"¿Pensabas en nosotros?", Preguntó Naruto contra sus labios.

"Sí" respondió ella sin pensar. La vergüenza la llenó y trató de separarse de ellos, pero el asimiento de Naruto alrededor de su cintura era como de hierro, al igual que lo era el de Sasuke en su muñeca.

"No te avergüences, Saku", dijo Naruto. "Nosotros también te hemos deseado. Tarde en la noche, solo en mi cama, he pensado en tus exuberantes muslos a mí alrededor. Tu dulce cuerpo presionado contra el mío mientras me pierdo en ti."

Sintió unas manos en el cinturón de la bata y luego aire frío, cuando la prenda se abrió. Una mano se extendió sobre su vientre.

"Hemos tratado de ser sutiles. Eso no ha funcionado", dijo Sasuke, sus dedos avanzaron unos centímetros hacia abajo. "Ahora, el momento definitivo ha llegado. Di que no. Si no quieres esto, di que no ahora". Su aliento rozaba los finos mechones de cabello rosa en su sien, mientras las puntas de sus dedos se aventuraban justo por debajo de su cintura. "Dilo ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

Naruto se apartó un centímetro. Ella respiraba con dificultad, sintiendo su calor y la mano de Sasuke tan cerca de donde ella quería sentirlos a ambos.

"No puedo" respondió ella. "No… se detengan..."

Esto era una locura. Debería echarlos de su cuarto. Todos ellos deberían olvidar que algo de esto ocurrió. Lo que sucede en Londres, se queda en Londres y todo eso...

Podría suceder. Podrían tener este fin de semana y luego volverían a casa y olvidarían que ocurrió alguna vez. Había deseado tener una aventura. Aquí estaba una, ya lista.

"Tengo que verte", anunció Naruto. Dio un paso atrás y ella luchó contra el impulso de cubrirse. Ellos la deseaban, supuso que deberían ver lo que estaban recibiendo. Se mordió el labio...¿pensarían que estaba demasiado gorda?Los tipos como ellos podrían tener al tipo de chica flaca,Señorita Pantalones Vulgares, en vez del tipo antiguo y más redondeado, como ella.

¿O pensarían que era demasiado lasciva? ¿Una cachonda del tipo Señora Robinson?Ella sólo podía imaginar lo que veían, mientras la miraban en su ropa interior sexy y la bata envuelta en los brazos, al haber quedado trabada en las curvas de sus codos. Enderezó los brazos y la dejó caer al suelo.


	5. C4 *Dios!, quiero follarte

"¡Maldita sea...!" murmuró Sasuke, sus palabras sonaron más como una oración que como una maldición.

"Sí..." acordó Naruto. "Sakura, nunca he... eres tan... ¡Cristo!..."

Sus labios se levantaron en las esquinas, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció cuando Sasuke se acercó a ella. No pudo sonreír ante la lujuria que daba tumbos a través de ella. Apenas podía hacer otra cosa que sentir.

Sasuke la giró para atraerla a sus brazos. "Quiero probar más de ti… directamente de la fuente."

"¡Oh Dios!", suspiró ella.

"¿Qué piensas sobre el bondage?", Preguntó Naruto detrás de ellos.

"Uh..." ¿Pensamientos? ¿Se suponía que debía tener pensamientos?

"Ser atada. Saqueada por los dos hombres cachondos que has atormentado durante seis meses."

"Yo no—"

"Oh, sí los has hecho," interrumpió Sasuke. "Tus zapatos que dicen 'fóllame', tu caminar sexy, las miradas de desaprobación cuando te hacíamos bromas... no prestarnos atención, incluso cuando tratábamos de cortejarte con barras de caramelo y margaritas."

"No me di cuenta de—"

"Y pensar que has estado ocultado estas preciosas cosas de encaje debajo de tu ropa. Definitivamente eres una mujer muy, muy traviesa."

Destellos de su ahora evidente cortejo, cayeron sobre ella como bombas. ¿Cómo diablos había dejado de percibirlo?

"Muy traviesa", añadió Naruto. "Creo que definitivamente tiene que ser atada."

"A Naruto le gusta algo de bondage," susurró Sasuke y luego le guiñó un ojo. "Supongo que a mí también".

"¿Está bien?" Chilló ella, su respuesta era más una pregunta.¿Querían atarla? ¿Y luego qué?Si estaba restringida, podrían hacer lo que quisieran. Su nivel de calor subió varias muescas. Ella nunca había fantaseado sobre eso...

Sasuke la colocó de pie, frente a la cama, mientras Naruto se sentaba en el borde, con sus piernas envolviéndola. Tomando posición detrás de ella, Sasuke pasó las manos suavemente sobre su espalda. "Tan suave", le dijo, mientras sus dedos iban hacia la hebilla del sujetador. Un hormigueo la recorrió, como un escalofrío incontrolable, vibrando desde el epicentro en su núcleo. Le gustaba ser tocada, y eso había sido algo que se había perdido en su mayor parte, desde su llegada a Inglaterra. El toque. La cercanía.

Los dos hombres tomaron lugar muy cerca, haciendo a un lado la soledad que la había llenado. El calor de su presencia la inundó. "Toma tus pechos, cariño", dijo Sasuke, detrás de ella. "Muéstrale a Naruto lo que haces cuando estás sola y piensas en nosotros."

Mirando fijamente a los ojos azules de Naruto, levantó sus manos e hizo lo que Sasuke le indicó. Los llenos globos estaban pesados en sus palmas. Ella esperaba que no estuvieran demasiado caídos, que ellos los encontraran atractivos, que al menos uno de ellos la follara pronto...

Las manos de Sasuke subieron por debajo de las de ella e intensificaron el agarre de sus manos. "Aprieta esos hermosos pezones rosados." Ella tiró de las puntas, gimiendo cuando una nueva ola de excitación inundó su coño. Cada vez que hacía rodar los picos duros su cuerpo respondía, hasta que sus piernas temblaron debajo de ella.

Naruto se echó hacia atrás sobre los codos y la observó. Su mano se dirigió hacia su bragueta, recorriendo la dura excitación. Sus ojos azules parecían completamente luminosos, y su respiración era entrecortada.

"¡Dios!, quiero follarte".Bien. Porque ella no quería otra cosa. Lo miró, sin romper nunca el contacto con su mirada, mientras pasaba los dedos sobre sus pezones.

De repente, Sasuke la inclinó hacia delante y ella cayó sobre el pecho de Naruto, empujándolos a ambos sobre el colchón. Él rió entre dientes y metió las manos por debajo de sus brazos, deslizándolas hacia abajo, hacia las manos. Agarrando sus muñecas, llevó sus brazos hacia arriba, hasta que ella estuvo atrapada y no podía empujar hacia arriba desde su posición. Cada cresta dura de su joven cuerpo presionaba contra ella.

" Bondage", murmuró contra su cabello, con sus dedos apretando ligeramente sus muñecas. "A nuestra merced."

Un temblor la atravesó.

"Te gusta eso, ¿no?", Preguntó Sasuke.

¿Le gustaba?Su crema estaba a punto de escapar de sus bragas y caer por sus piernas. Ella asintió con la cabeza, presionando su cara ruborizada, contra su cuello.

"Sakura, mírame."

Lentamente, ella levantó la cabeza y miró los ojos azules.

"Quiero ver cada reacción. Quiero ver tu placer."

El Club de las Excomulgadas Sasuke extendió la mano en su espalda. La presión llevó su sexo contra la pelvis de Naruto. Se imaginó montando la, obviamente, gran polla escondida dentro de sus pantalones, las imágenes lascivas empujaron su excitación a nuevas alturas.

¡Nunca se había sentido así!

"Relájate, amor", dijo Sasuke mientras pasaba las manos a lo largo de sus piernas. Él jugó con la parte superior de la media. "Me gustan estas. Son calientes. ¿Sabes lo que va a ser aún más caliente?"

"No," ella se ahogó cuando sus dedos se engancharon en sus bragas, arrastrándolas hacia abajo.

Naruto miró directamente hacia ella.¿Era posible follar a alguien con una mirada...?Porque él lo estaba haciendo. El mordió su labio inferior sin romper el contacto visual. Ella tembló, tratando de no mirar hacia otro lado.

"Cuando estén cubiertas con tu liberación... y la nuestra", dijo Naruto con voz áspera. Un gemido involuntario escapó de ella y él lo capturó con sus labios, tomando su boca con avidez y dándose un festín con esta, como si nunca hubiera probado a una mujer.

"Separa más las piernas," ordenó suavemente Sasuke, su voz era distante, mientras Naruto saqueaba su boca y hacía girar sus sentidos. Ella obedeció automáticamente, jadeando cuando Naruto deslizó sus rodillas por debajo de sus piernas y las empujó hacia afuera, extendiéndola ampliamente.

Esto era bondage como ella nunca había imaginado. Restringida y extendida ampliamente, no mediante cuerdas o acero, si no mediante carne. Al ser mantenida en esa posición, no pudo echarse atrás cuando Sasuke lamió el interior de su muslo, partiendo de la seda hasta llegar a su coño. Abriéndola con los pulgares, pasó la lengua a lo largo de sus pliegues. Un orgasmo cercano cayó sobre ella, mientras gritaba, sacudiendo sus caderas por el placer.

"Sí, Saku", dijo Naruto con voz baja. "Dáselo. Déjalo saborear tu dulce crema. Me encantan los sonidos que haces, cuando gritas. La forma en que tiemblas en nuestros brazos. Queremos todo lo que tienes."

¿Qué demonios había pasado aquí?Los chicos de juguete sobre los que había fantaseado, estaban ahora aquí, en carne y hueso, y le daban órdenes. Ella no había considerado este escenario. En sus fantasías, ella siempre había estado a cargo, aunque en realidad, eso era la última cosa que hubiera deseado.

Los anchos hombros de Sasuke rozaron la parte superior de sus muslos. "Tan húmeda", murmuró él, mientras arrastraba los pulgares a lo largo de sus mojados pliegues. "Y caliente." Él empujó dos dedos dentro de su vagina, estirando los apretados músculos. Había pasado tanto tiempo. Incluso antes de que ella y su esposo se separaran, habían pasado meses desde que durmieran juntos. "Cariño, no puedo esperar para sentirte apretando mi polla y extrayendo cada gota de mi semen."

Sus ojos se agrandaron y Naruto se rió entre dientes, el movimiento de su pecho hizo que su camiseta rozara sus pezones. "¿No hablaba sucio tu ex?"

"No creo que supiera hacerlo," logró decir, aunque ahora no podía recordar ni el nombre de su ex. Apenas recordaba el suyo. Los dedos de Sasuke empujaron hacia adentro y afuera en ella. Su espalda se arqueó tratando de alcanzar más placer. El apretó la boca contra su cuerpo, tomando su clítoris entre los labios, y ella no pudo contener su grito. La liberación pulsó sobre ella y lanzó un placer quemante a través de sus miembros.

Sin descanso, él continuó follándola con los dedos, mientras lamía sus fluidos.

"Mmm, tan bueno", dijo.

Retirando los dedos, extendió la mano hasta tocar sus labios. Ella se congeló. Nunca había...

Pero todo esto era nuevo. Tentativamente, abrió los labios y chupó sus propios jugos de sus dedos, sorprendida por el fuerte y picante sabor, para nada desagradable. Su lengua lamió a lo largo de los nudillos, limpiando cada gota y acariciando la carne como si fuera su polla.

Él gimió cuando ella rozó las puntas de sus dedos y apartó la mano. "Me vas a hacer explotar."


	6. C5 *Zapatos de fóllame!

"Mi turno", dijo Naruto, antes de que ella pudiera responder con un comentario pícaro. Pensó que él la haría caer sobre el colchón y se colocaría entre sus piernas. En cambio, su mano se enredó entre sus cabellos y la empujó hacia abajo para otro beso, barriendo con su lengua en el interior de su boca para saborear su crema.

Entonces, sí la tumbó bajo él. Sus brazos se situaron alrededor de sus hombros y se dio cuenta de que él la había liberado. Presionando los talones contra el borde del colchón, se movió hacia el centro de la cama. Naruto la siguió. Sus manos estaban en todas partes.

Para su sorpresa, sintió las manos de Sasuke también, mientras desabrochaba los pantalones de Naruto y bajaba la cremallera. Retiró la boca de la de Naruto, cuando sus pantalones fueron llevados hacia abajo.

"Ustedes dos son..." ¿Gay? No podían serlo.

"De ninguna manera", murmuró Sasuke.

"No, no exactamente," jadeó Naruto, utilizando la pausa para quitarse la camiseta de un tirón.

"Entonces, ¿cómo exactamente?"

Él le acarició la mejilla con sus dedos, continuó hacia su hombro y luego hasta sus pechos. Sus pulgares acariciaron los tensos picos, enviando fragmentos de placer a través de ella. Ella se empujó hacia arriba, deseando más. Se quedó sin aliento cuando él pellizcó una punta.

"Saku, a ninguno de nosotros nos gustan los hombres. Mis manos estaban ocupadas, y Sasuke es impaciente. Él quiere que me ponga manos a la obra, para poder ponerse... manos a la obra."

Se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas, su impresionante erección se levantaba desde una mata de gruesos rizos de color rubio oscuro, sus jeans estaban alrededor de sus rodillas.

¡Dios!, era tan sexy.

Sus labios temblaron y ella los miró de manera desaprobadora, una mirada del tipo 'maestra de escuela', de la misma forma que los miraba cuando estaban retozando en el trabajo. "No voy a follarte con los pantalones en las rodillas, como si fueras un adolescente, a escondidas, en su primera relación sexual."

"¿No?"

Muy bien. Tal vez lo haría. Levantó las rodillas y apartó los pies para darle la bienvenida en su interior. Esto tenía un saborcillo a sexo ilícito, rápido y caliente... no es que ella realmente lo quisiera… rápido.

Naruto rió con esa sonrisa maligna que siempre la ponía loca de deseo. "Creo que te gustaría."

Ella pensaba que él probablemente tenía razón. Su liguero y medias, sus jeans gastados y músculos, le recordaban a la vieja fantasía de la chica de la alta sociedad y el chico manitas. Ella tenía algunas cosas que le gustaría que él arreglara y sabía exactamente dónde podía poner su herramienta. Se extendió hacia Naruto, aún más excitada de lo que había estado antes.

"Quiero que me folles. Duro."

"Quiero que uses estos", dijo Sasuke, y ella de repente se dio cuenta de que él había desaparecido y regresado. Ahora, caminaba desde el cuarto de baño, con sus zapatos colgando de sus dedos. "Quiero follarte llevando tus zapato de fóllame".

Ella se mordió el labio, levantando un pie a un costado de Naruto. Él tomó su tobillo, levantándolo en el aire. Sasuke, lentamente, deslizó en primer zapato de tacón alto, acariciándola con los dedos hasta la pantorrilla. Naruto colocó suavemente su pie de nuevo sobre la cama y repitieron el proceso con el otro pie.

Sentía asombro y excitación a partes iguales. Nadie la había tratado con tal cuidado, nunca. Y, ciertamente, nunca había pensado que alguien pudiera excitarse por su calzado.

Presionó los zapatos contra las mantas, sintiéndose sexy y juguetona y bueno... deseada. Durante su matrimonio, se había sentido como una mercancía, como la electricidad o el agua corriente. Naruto y Sasuke la hacían sentir como un bien escaso.

Mirando a los ojos de Naruto, levantó sus caderas y trazó su coño con los dedos. "Te quiero aquí. Por favor..." susurró.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante, la punta de su polla separó sus pliegues. "¡Mierda!", dijo él.

"¿Qué?"

"Un condón... Saku, me tienes tan alterado, que casi lo olvidé. Y yo nunca lo olvido."

Ella sonrió con aire de suficiencia, mientras él sacaba un cuadrado de plástico de su bolsillo y lo desgarraba con los dientes.¿Así que ella lo hizo olvidarlo?Un digno, aunque peligroso, objetivo para repetir.

Él se lanzó hacia delante y ella gritó al unísono con él, cuando se introdujo hasta el fondo, llenándola con un empuje contundente. Aún cuando su cuerpo se ajustaba a su ancha polla, le encantó la sensación de cada centímetro. Llenándola. Estirándola. Reclamándola.

El comenzó un ritmo dinámico, empujando profundamente con cada embestida. A su lado, Sasuke empujó hacia abajo sus pantalones y se subió a la cama. Ella lo acercó, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. La cabeza de su polla se balanceaba delante de su cara y ella lo tomó entre sus labios. Su lengua se arremolinó a lo largo de la parte inferior, presionando la cresta de ese lugar, mientras ella acariciaba su eje hacia arriba y abajo, con el mismo impulso con el que Naruto se movía hacia adentro y afuera de su coño.

"¡Dios!, Naruto. Puedo sentirte embistiéndola", exclamó Sasuke.

Y se siente tan bien, pensó ella, no disminuyas la velocidad. Su atención se dividió, mientras se movía para encontrarse con los empujes de Naruto, y prestaba la misma atención a Sasuke. Sus manos se enterraban en su cabello, tirando ligeramente a medida que ella se movía. Y le encantó. Ella quería más y más de su posesión.

Cada vez más de su joven abandono. Gimió alrededor de la polla en su boca, cuando la que estaba en su parte inferior acarició a través de sus tejidos sensibilizados. La tensión se acumuló en su vientre, pequeñas hebras queriendo escapar. Los filamentos continuamente trataban de liberarse y explotar a través de todo su cuerpo, para ser retenidos dentro, en el borde. Su orgasmo temblaba allí. Casi... casi...

Sus labios se sujetaron alrededor de Sasuke, mientras él follaba su boca, la cabeza de su polla deslizándose por el techo de su boca en un empuje y presionando contra su lengua en otro.

"¡Oh cariño! ¡Oh Dios mío...!" gritó él, cuando ella incrementó la succión, raspándolo ligeramente con los dientes, para luego aliviar la dura longitud con roces de su lengua. Se puso rígido cuando empujó profundamente, una última vez, y su semen roció su garganta. Ella tragó convulsivamente, tratando de deglutir su salado tributo.

Ella lamió sus labios y sonrió, al dejarlo libre. Respirando con dificultad, se acostó junto a ella y la besó. Su mano presionó sobre su vientre y ella casi gritó cuando la sensación de los empujes de Naruto se intensificó. Su respiración se entrecortó cuando Sasuke abandonó su boca y se trasladó a su oído.

"¿Sabes cuán caliente eres? ¿Al dejar que los dos te follemos? Puedo sentir tu vientre temblando bajo mi mano. Estás a punto de explotar, ¿verdad?"

Ella gimió, sus palabras centraban todo su ser en su coño y la polla de Naruto.

"Ya viene ¿verdad?", continuó Sasuke. "Vas a apretarlo hasta que apenas pueda moverse. Esos apretados músculos que sentí, van a dejarlo seco."

Ella jadeó, su mano se dirigió, de manera inconsciente, a su propio pecho, apretándolo, y deslizándose hacia arriba para apretar el pezón.

Sasuke mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja. "No puedo esperar para estar dentro de ti, también. Voy a follarte hasta que te retuerzas por la liberación, pero no voy a parar... no hasta que estés gritando tu segundo… o tercer orgasmo. Entonces voy a follar tu culo, pero no voy a usar un condón. Te voy a llenar con mi semen."

Ella gritó, sus palabras la empujaron sobre el borde, mientras se tambaleaba hacia arriba en el pene de Naruto, su coño golpeaba su ingle. Un incendio forestal de sensaciones la recorrió, mientras todo su cuerpo convulsionaba en rápidas explosiones de fuego.

"Sí, te gusta eso. Apriétalo. Termina con él, para así poder tener mi turno". Su cabeza se movió de un lado a otro, mientras Naruto continuaba pistoneando dentro y fuera de su apretado coño.


	7. INFO

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

Si te gusto. Deja tu **COMENTARIO** , agregame a tus **FAVORITOS** y **SÍGUEME**.

Seria un gesto lindo de tu parte.

* * *

Te invito a mi:

PAGINA: **Evelin1** **8 -** **FanficSasuSaku**

GRUPO PRIVADO: # **evelin18FanficSasuSaku**

Wattpad

FanficEs

 _(Links: en mi **INFO**. Los lugares son en Facebook y plataformas de lectura)_

* * *

 **REGLAS**

Repete el contenido M (Mayor de 18) si se presenta.

Si no te gusta el contenido, abandonelo. Nadie los obliga a leer.

Declaraciones en SUMMARY. Advertido. Leer con atención.

Los insultos al autor o lector estan prohibidos.

 _Cualquier duda solo envia un mensaje! En un comentario_

 **Un beso grande.**

 **MissEvelin18**

* * *


	8. C6 *Esta noche era de sexo

Sakura no podría tomar más.¿Cómo podía Sasuke hablar sobre más?Un segundo orgasmo siguió los pasos del primero. Su cuerpo se derramó alrededor de él, empapando su pelvis y sus propios muslos.

"¡Oh sí, Saku!", gruñó él. "Se siente tan bien." Sus dedos apretaron sus caderas. Y continuó moviéndose.

"Cariño, él está casi allí," dijo Sasuke, con voz áspera. "Sus dientes están apretados. Los tendones de su cuello están tensos. Mira los músculos de sus brazos."

Ella apenas podía ver, a través de la niebla sexual. Cuando levantó la vista, los ojos azules de Naruto estaban fijos en ella, su pecho jadeante. Capturada en su mirada, otra liberación la tomó. Sus dedos apretaron las almohadas en puños, mientras gritaba. Oleada tras oleada de placer la atravesaban.

Él gimió, desde el fondo de su pecho, y se empujó hacia adelante por última vez. Drenado, cayó hacia un lado.

Sasuke inmediatamente ocupó su lugar. -"Es mi turno Amor…"

"No," Sakura quedó sin aliento, con la cabeza balanceándose sobre las almohadas. No podía tomar más.

"Sí" susurró Sasuke, su ancha polla se deslizó en su todavía convulsionante pasaje. Un nuevo placer la recorrió, cuando él se movió, lentamente, dentro y fuera de ella.

"Sí..." suspiró ella. Su cuerpo se calmó un poco.

"Amor, te sientes tan bien." El giró y ella quedó sobre él. Ella jadeó cuando él se deslizó más profundamente. El apretó su trasero instándola a moverse. Con cautela, se movió, sintiéndose expuesta en esta posición. No había forma de esconder nada que rebotara, se sacudiera o estuviera caído. Estaba al tanto, de manera distante, de Naruto saliendo de la cama.

"Más rápido", murmuró Sasuke. "Dios, eres hermosa. Monta mi polla. Fóllame."

Ella lo hizo, pero él la encontró en cada empuje, levantando las caderas hacia arriba y llevando las de ella hacia abajo sobre él. Sus muslos estaban en llamas, la sensación viajaba hacia arriba, hasta su culo y luego hasta su coño, calentándola más, y enloqueciéndola.

La cama se hundió detrás de ella y sintió a Naruto contra su espalda. Sus manos acariciaron su cuerpo, ahuecaron sus pechos y apretaron sus pezones. Una mano se dirigió hacia abajo para frotar su clítoris. Ella gritó violentamente y extendió los brazos hacia atrás para abrazar a su cuerpo y acercarlo.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el vello púbico y el de los muslos de Naruto, raspando su culo, mientras ella rebotaba de arriba abajo sobre la polla de Sasuke, siempre consciente de no ser demasiado salvaje o apuñalaría su propio muslo con los zapatos altos que todavía llevaba. Extendiendo los brazos hacia abajo, se los quitó, para luego arrojarlos a un lado y abrazar a Naruto de nuevo.

Sintió su mano moviéndose entre ellos, acariciando la grieta de su culo y, lentamente, introduciéndola entre los globos. Se puso rígida cuando su dedo hizo círculos alrededor de su ano.

"Relájate, Sakura. No voy a hacerte daño", dijo Naruto y la besó en el hombro. Lanzó un pequeño paquete en la cama junto a ellos, al mismo tiempo que ella se dio cuenta de que la punta de su dedo estaba resbaladiza y el estaba atravesando con esta el anillo de músculos, no probados con anterioridad. Se puso rígida, y sus dientes se hundieron en su hombro. Ella se agitó por el dolor, aún cuando estaba excitada por su primitiva acción. Y su dedo se introdujo completamente en ella.

Él la había mordido como una distracción. Hombre malo… malo. Deslizando su mano hacia abajo, le pellizcó el culo en retribución. Salvajes cintas de placer ilícito se tejieron a través de ella, mientras viajaba por un camino que nunca había tomado... montar un hombre... los dedos de otro —al menos dos ahora— en su culo. Naruto imitaba su ritmo sobre Sasuke, hundiéndose y retirándose al tiempo de cada movimiento.

¿Quién era esta mujer lasciva?Vigorizada, se inclinó hacia delante en cuatro patas sobre Sasuke, cerrándose sobre su polla y uniendo su pelvis a la suya con cada empuje hacia abajo.

"Más rápido", instó Naruto.

Los labios de Sasuke se fijaron sobre un pezón, tirando y apretando, mientras ella se balanceaba. Sus dientes rozaron la punta sensible y él la alivió con la lengua, de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho con su polla.

Los pensamientos se evaporaron y se convirtió en una bola de sensación. Cuerpos, manos y bocas se convirtieron en una sola. Lo único que conocía era el placer, arqueándose sobre ella, como repentinos choques de electricidad bailando sobre su piel y a través de su sangre. Orgasmo tras orgasmo la estremecieron, mientras ella gritaba con voz ronca. Debió gritar. No lo sabía. Era vagamente consciente de Sasuke, estremeciéndose bajo ella, su semen rociando en su interior. Los calientes fluidos de ambos cubrieron su polla y gotearon de ellos mientras él seguía moviéndose.

El aroma acre del sexo llenaba el aire. Sakura quería que este la llenara, despertaba más sus sentidos. Detrás de ella, Naruto retiró los dedos y la dejó, para que completara su viaje solo con la polla de Sasuke llenándola. Otra liberación suave la recorrió, antes de que se desplomara sobre el pecho de Sasuke. Ella se deslizó hacia un lado sobre el colchón, agotada, sus fluidos y el esperma de Sasuke corriendo por sus muslos.

"Oh, Dios mío", murmuró ella.

"Sí" respondió Naruto.

"No utilizaste un preservativo", dijo ella, vagamente indiferente ante el conocimiento.¿No debería importarle?Demasiado esfuerzo en este momento. Le importaría en la mañana.

"Las paperas," murmuró Sasuke. "Estéril... y sano."

"Lo siento".

"Es genial. El de Naruto está bien... cuando decidamos ser padres. Hace el sexo más fácil para mí."

"Mmm... vamos a tener que hacerlo de nuevo."Pero no ahora... no podía moverse.

"A tus órdenes" respondió Sasuke.

"Siempre que quieras", dijo Naruto, al mismo tiempo.

Juntos, los hombres la levantaron de la cama para acostarse correctamente, en vez de estar tumbados en el centro. Ella sonrió, enterrando la cabeza en las almohadas, mientras Naruto se acurrucaba frente a ella, con su muslo entre los suyos, y Sasuke la abrazaba por la espalda. Sus Chicos de juguete...

Frunció el ceño. Pero,¿Por cuánto tiempo podría seguirles el ritmo?No importaba. Esta era una aventura de fin de semana. Antes de darse cuenta, ellos estarían sobre cualquier jovencita que les llamara la atención y ella tendría maravillosos recuerdos.

Apretó fuertemente los ojos, mientras un dolor abrumador ahuecaba su abdomen.¿Cómo iba a soportarlo?

"¿Cuánto tiempo necesitan para estar listos de nuevo?", Preguntó ella.Esta noche era de sexo…mañana sería de negocios y el domingo sería el regreso a casa. Hasta entonces, ella no quería pensar.


	9. C7 *¿Vas a venir, o debo ir por ti?

Sakura despertó lentamente. Le tomó un momento recordar que no estaba en casa, en su propia cama. Le tomó algunos segundos más recordar, por qué dos pesos pesados cruzaban su cintura, manteniéndola segura.

Sasuke y Naruto. La noche anterior había sido... No tenía palabras para describirlo y, por primera vez en su vida, no iba a hacer de científica y analizarlo hasta el final. La habían follado como locos y ella todavía sentía un hormigueo. Y necesitaba una ducha. Se movió, sintiendo sus piernas ligeramente pegajosas por sus secreciones. Um, sí. Necesitaba mucho una ducha.

Cuidadosamente, se deslizó de entre los dos hombres, quienes al instante se acurrucaron juntos como cachorros. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Si estuvieranemparejados los tres, tendrían que acostumbrarse a tocarse el uno al otro, de vez en cuando, de forma no sexual.

Los dos eran tan adorables que quería tomarles una foto. Ellos no lo agradecerían. Guardando la vista en la profundidad de su memoria, caminó hacia el baño y cerró la puerta en silencio. Con cuidado, se despegó las medias, pensando que no eran tan sexys, ahora que se adherían a su piel.

Después de lanzarlas en la encimera, abrió el agua de la ducha. Mientras que la temperatura se ajustaba, situó cerca su toalla e introdujo los objetos de aseo en el cubículo, y luego entró en la ducha. Agujas de agua azotaron su piel ya sensibilizada. Suspiró y se relajó bajo el rocío, aunque se apresuró para poder volver con sus amantes. En pocos minutos, cerró el grifo y extendió la mano para tomar la toalla. Y se encontró porcelana desnuda.

Empujando el cabello rosa para retirarlo de los ojos, buscó en el suelo. La toalla no estaba. Y la puerta estaba abierta.

"¿Quién tomó mi toalla?", Gritó ella. Trató de tomar una del estante sobre el inodoro y encontró metal vacío. "¡Oigan! ¿Quién tomó todas las toallas?"

Sasuke apareció en la entrada, desnudo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"Sal, cariño. Nosotros te secaremos".

Naruto dio un paso a su lado, tomando la misma postura. Los dos bloqueaban la puerta, dos musculosos dioses con penes erectos. "Me desperté abrazando a Sasuke", se quejó Naruto. "Eso no fue bueno".

"No me importó que besaras mi hombro."

Naruto le dio un empujón. "Cállate".

Sasuke hizo una mueca, habiendo ganado claramente el intercambio de palabras, y se volvió hacia Sakura. "Te fuiste de la cama sin permiso. Eso es motivo de castigo."

¿Permiso?

"Ven", dijo Naruto, doblando su dedo. "Vamos a secarte, Saku. Luego a ponerte húmeda".

Sakura los miró desde la ducha. Su piel se estaba enfriando, mientras que su interior se estaba calentando y fundiendo, lista para más diversión con sus hombres. Y ellos eran... hombres... sin importar lo que ella les llamara en autodefensa. Y eso era cuando los llamaba Chicos de Juguete. Era su manera de hacer más aceptable ante sus ojos, el dormir con dos hombres diez años menores que ella… como una aventura, pero nada más.

"Voy a necesitar otra ducha", dijo secamente.

"Ojalá". Saskue inclinó la cabeza. "¿Vas a venir, o debo ir por ti?"

¡Oh!...las opciones. Ella estaría feliz con cualquiera. Apartándose el pelo de los ojos de nuevo, alzó la cabeza y enderezó la espalda, luego salió majestuosamente de la ducha. Se separaron cuando llegó hasta ellos.

Agarrando sus pollas, ella siguió caminando y los llevó hacia el área de dormir. Los soltó y cruzó los brazos por debajo de sus pechos. Naruto alcanzó una toalla. Había otras enrolladas cerca, lo que la hizo pensar que los chicos se habían limpiado un poco mientras ella se duchaba.

Esperaba que él la secara, pero, en vez de eso, Sasuke la guió hacia un sillón, al otro lado de la habitación. Con suavidad, la inclinó sobre el brazo acolchado. Cuando ella se movió para colocar los brazos delante de su cuerpo, él los llevó a su espalda y ató sus muñecas con algo que colgaba sobre sus nalgas. Una mirada reveló una de sus medias. Esta se arrastraba sobre su piel, que se secaba rápidamente, haciéndole cosquillas cuando se retorcía.

Iban en serio sobre el bondage.

Antes de que pudiera contemplar las implicaciones y lo que podría ocurrir a continuación, la otra media cubrió sus ojos, pero en vez de atarla inmediatamente detrás de su cabeza, Sasuke la pasó alrededor y colocó los dos extremos entre sus labios separados, antes de dar la vuelta de nuevo alrededor de su cabeza y atar las puntas detrás de ella. Una humedad que no tenía nada que ver con su ducha, inundó su hendidura.

Sakura gimió detrás de su mordaza, preguntándose en qué demonios se había metido. El temor y la excitación se fusionaron, mientras esperaba el siguiente movimiento de Naruto y Sasuke.

Se sorprendió cuando una tela esponjosa y suave fue frotada sobre su cuerpo. Uno de los hombres la guió, para que se pusiera de pie de nuevo, y el que tenía la toalla, la pasó sobre su torso y luego sus piernas, evitando su coño. El proceso se repitió en su espalda.

Un momento después, oyó el sonido de la tela mojada al golpear contra el suelo. Unas grandes manos la inclinaron sobre la silla otra vez. No, sobre unas rodillas. Uno de ellos estaba sentado en la silla ahora, y ella estaba sobre sus muslos.

"Piernas separadas", dijo uno de ellos, su voz era áspera e irreconocible. Ella obedeció, sabiendo que su coño debía estar brillante por su excitación.

No tenía manera de saber que hombre estaba en qué lugar. Ninguno volvió a hablar, ni le dieron ninguna indicación.

Una mano acarició su culo y ella se estremeció. No le habían dado palmadas en el trasero desde que era una niña, pero había leído cosas... cosas excitantes al respecto. Gimió con la esperanza de que sucediera rápidamente. Sin duda, eso era lo que pretendían.

Los extremos de la media atada alrededor de sus muñecas, fueron levantados y dejados caer sobre su espalda. De repente, la mano se fue, sólo para regresar un momento después con un contundente golpe contra sus nalgas. A pesar del sonido, el azote no fue particularmente fuerte. Sin embargo, agujas de dolor pincharon desde el lugar. Ella gritó, pero el sonido apenas había escapado de ella, cuando la mano cayó una y otra vez.

El dolor mutó rápidamente, transformándose en calor, el cual se desbordó a través de ella. Se elevó, ofreciendo su trasero, para recibir más, mientras el placer comenzaba a llenarla.

Una vez más, se preguntó quién era esta mujer lasciva, que se entregaba con tal abandono a estos hombres. Fuera quien fuese, a Sakura le gustaba. Quería seguir siendo esta mujer, que estaba muy lejos de la mojigata que había sido cuando era una mujer casada.

Los golpes continuaron, con tanta fuerza como para que ella pudiera sentirlos, pero lo suficientemente suaves como para que no tuviera ninguna duda, de que sería capaz de sentarse en su reunión de esta tarde. Ella quería más. De repente, los azotes llegaron desde el otro lado y ella supo que el otro hombre se había hecho cargo.

Su mano cayó más fuertemente y parecía cubrir más de su trasero. Ella gimió y se retorció, a medida que el calor de este viajaba hacia arriba hasta su espalda y hacia abajo, hasta su coño. Deseaba presionar sus piernas una contra la otra, y aliviar la tensión y la necesidad de su sexo.

Dos piernas separaron las suyas cuando comenzó a moverse, y ella gimió de frustración. Necesitaba... Tenía que ser follada.

¿Otra vez? ¿Después de todas las veces que lo había sido la noche anterior? Sí. Fuerte y rápido, menos mal, de la manera que a Naruto y Sasuke parecía gustarle.

En vez de eso, recibió otro golpe contra su culo. Gritó cuando un frío repentino reemplazó el calor. Lentamente, un cubo de hielo fue arrastrado sobre su carne dolorida. Cuando se derritió, otro lo reemplazó. Su verdugo hizo senderos, lentamente, sobre cada nalga, trazando la parte inferior, antes de trasladarse hacia los muslos. Ella trató de retorcerse para alejarse, cuando otro cubo viajó hacia arriba por su muslo. Un brazo la mantuvo inmóvil.

Chorros de agua fría corrían por su cuerpo a medida que el hielo continuaba derritiéndose. Se estremeció, cuando un cubo recorrió el centro de su sexo. El frío pareció insoportable, en un primer momento. A medida que se dirigió hacia adentro, la sensación se convirtió en placer. Los hábiles dedos presionaron un nuevo pedazo de hielo sobre su clítoris, luego lo deslizaron dentro de su palpitante canal. Los dedos se mantuvieron allí, empujando dentro y fuera.

Ella se retorció, con su pasaje inundado con el agua derretida y su crema.¿Cómo se sentiría tener las ardientes pollas de Naruto o Sasuke empujando dentro de su helado canal? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en descubrirlo?Dos dedos más, tantearon su culo y ella sintió un escalofrío, no relacionado con el hielo, cuando el lubricante fue impregnado hacia adentro y afuera de su estrecho pasaje.

Lentamente, algo desconocido sondeó la zona, deslizándose hacia adentro, poco a poco, hasta que entró en su lugar, la base presionando sus glúteos.¿Un tapón anal? ¡No era posible!

Una vez más, fue movilizada, hasta que estuvo cruzaba sobre el brazo de la silla, de nuevo. Sus hombros se apoyaban contra el asiento y ella giró la cabeza, esperando. La excitación pulsó a través de ella, y a pesar del hielo, su cuerpo estaba caliente. Suspiró de placer, cuando una polla presionó en su entrada. Lentamente, se deslizó en su interior.

¡Dios!, cómo deseaba que hablaran. Sin embargo, sus acciones anónimas y silenciosas, la excitaron más de lo que pudiera haber imaginado. ¿Por qué había pensado en ellos alguna vez como sus Chicos de Juguete, o pensó que podría tomar el control de esta relación?Ella nunca lo había hecho. Ellos sí. Y lo estaban demostrando ahora, en la lenta seducción de sus sentidos y la posesión de su cuerpo.


	10. C8 *Te necesitamos, Amor

Sakura tembló, sometiéndose a lo que quisieran. Sus muslos temblaron y quería suplicarles que la follaran con fuerza, tal y como a ella le gustaba. Gimió, empujando contra la ancha cabeza de la excitación que separaba los resbaladizos pliegues de su entrada.

Sasuke, decidió ella, cuando él se lanzó hacia delante. No había oído el ruido de un condón al ser abierto. Su eje arponeó a través de sus tejidos sensibles. Estaba tan llena. No se había imaginado cómo se presionaría el tapón anal contra su pasaje, y duplicaría sus sensaciones.

Sin pensar, trató de conseguir más de él mientras él se retiraba con la misma rapidez, pero no podía controlar nada en esta posición. Tal vez ése era el punto. El empujó una, dos veces más, y de repente se retiró.

¡No! ¡Él no podía hacer esto! Lágrimas de frustración llenaron sus ojos cuando lo sintió moverse hacia un lado.

Pero entonces, una segunda polla estaba allí, empujando en su interior, reclamando acada centímetro de su pasaje sensible. De nuevo, hubo dos empujes, y se retiró. No era de extrañar que no hubiera oído la apertura de un condón, Naruto no tenía intención de correrse. Ninguno de ellos la tenía.

Una y otra vez la follaron, ninguno tomando más que unas pocas fuertes embestidas. Sin embargo, la presión creció en su interior hasta que ella supo que su orgasmo era inminente. Se alzaba ante ella, una puerta abierta, con la promesa de liberación.

Se tambaleó cuando fue forzada a ponerse de pie. Dos juegos de dedos sondearon su coño.

"Tan caliente y húmeda, cariño. ¿Quieres correrte?"

Frotaron su clítoris mientras ella asentía con la cabeza. Tenía que correrse. Lo necesitaba. Esto no se trataba sólo de desear. Uno de ellos apretó el pequeño brote y un rayo la atravesó. Ella se tambaleó, con un grito atrapado en la garganta. Sus rodillas cedieron, y se habría caído, si no fuera por los fuertes brazos que la mantuvieron en posición vertical.

Sin descanso, ellos atormentaron la protuberancia, dándole un orgasmo tras otro, hasta que colgó débilmente en sus brazos, impotente por el placer y la necesidad que la atormentaban. En cada liberación, su cuerpo llamaba para ser llenado, pero ellos se lo negaban, dándole lo que ella ahora reconocía como una media vida.

Liberación sin verdadera realización. Los necesitaba dentro de ella. Los necesitaba sobre ella. Ella nunca podría volver a las fantasías que solían sostenerla.¿Cómo habían conocido sus pensamientos? ¿Cómo habían sabido que ella había planeado volver a eso y tratar de olvidar después del fin de semana?

Pero lo habían sabido y ella no podía volver atrás. Finalmente, la pusieron sobre la cama, con las piernas flexionadas sobre el borde. Sus brazos atados por debajo de ella levantaban su pelvis hacia ellos. Escuchó el sonido del envoltorio de un condón al abrirse. Naruto. Gracias a Dios. Él levantó sus piernas, hasta que sus pies se apoyaron en el colchón y ella estuvo ampliamente extendida para él.

Con cualquier otro, podría haber tratado de retorcerse para no estar tan expuesta. Pero no con Naruto. No con Sasuke. Naruto entró en ella tan rápida y tan profundamente, que no tuvo tiempo para respirar. Su liberación se produjo con tanta rapidez, que la tomó por sorpresa. Su cuerpo se apretó alrededor del tapón, se apretó alrededor de Naruto.

La cama se hundió junto a ella y sintió a Sasuke inclinarse sobre ella. Su boca se sujetó a su pecho. Succionó la punta, llevándola profundamente dentro de su boca, mientras ella continuaba a apretando la polla de Naruto, que continuaba el incesante pistoneo. Increíbles temblores la atravesaron. Naruto gruñó, introduciéndose profundamente una última vez. Sus dedos se clavaron en sus muslos.

La boca de Sasuke rozó su oreja. "Nos asustaste esta mañana..." Pero solo había estado en la ducha.

"Nos has rechazado tantas veces que pensamos que quizá…"

Ella sacudió la cabeza, negando sus palabras.

"No nos rechaces más, Sakura," ordenó Naruto.

"Tienes que vernos como los hombres que somos... No somos niños jugando a ser adultos."

"Somos hombres adultos con responsabilidades, compromisos y deseos de adultos. Y sabemos lo que queremos." Sasuke hizo un camino con el dedo entre sus pechos, antes de abrir la mano sobre su esternón. "Te queremos, Sakura. Todo de ti. Tu compañía, tu cuerpo".

"Di que nos quieres también, amor."

"Te necesitamos, Amor".

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sorprendida, pero tan llena de amor por ellos, que apenas podía soportarlo. La pusieron de pie de nuevo. El asombro la llenó, y especuló sobre lo que vendría a continuación. Solo Dios sabía. Estos dos la sorprendían a cada paso. Y lo hicieron de nuevo. Comenzaron a vestirla. Ella trató de alejarse de ellos. No podía vestirse. Tenía que ducharse otra vez.

Naruto la apretó contra su pecho y respiró profundamente. "Me encanta el olor de tu excitación. El hecho de saber que es porque nos has follado... Para cuando llegue la noche voy a estar tan cachondo, que podría follarte toda la noche otra vez."

Bien, ¿quién necesitaba dormir de todos modos?

"Y yo no me he corrido todavía", agregó Sasuke. "¿Quién sabe cuando eso pueda vencer mis fuerzas? Podría tener que arrastrarte a un rincón oscuro del metro y tomarte mientras el tren pasa rápidamente".

Ella emitió un pequeño ruido de excitación con su garganta. En este momento, probablemente lo dejaría follarla en público si así lo quería. No podía esperar para pasar el día con ellos, antes de apresurarse a regresar al hotel para reunirse con los ejecutivos que llegaban desde la sede de Industrias Cranston.

Cuanto antes se vistiera, más pronto podrían irse. No opuso resistencia, cuando sujetaron el liguero alrededor de su cintura y la ayudaron a ponerse medias limpias. Luego siguió una falda. Sus muñecas fueron liberadas, y una blusa de seda se deslizó por sus brazos y fue abotonada. Sin sostén. Sin bragas.¿Esperaban que recorriera la ciudad así?

"No te quites la venda de los ojos, todavía," ordenó Naruto, cuando ella levantó las manos. De manera obediente, dejó caer los brazos a sus costados. Este era el juego en el que estaban y ella acataba las normas.

Una mano tocó su culo, rozando el extremo del tapón. "¿Te gusta nuestro regalo?", preguntó Sasuke.

Ella no podía responder con la boca amordazada, por lo que levantó un hombro. Escuchó el sonido de de alguien vistiéndose, y luego el de la puerta abriéndose.

"Después que nos vayamos, puedes quitarse la venda de los ojos", dijo él. "Nos vemos en el lobby en veinte minutos. Como estás."

La puerta se cerró. Dejándola sola en el silencio. Se quedó allí por un momento, escuchando los sonidos del edificio. No oía nada, excepto el tic-tac del reloj de la mesa de noche.

Levantando sus manos, se quitó la media. Parpadeó ante la luz del sol, que entraba por las ventanas del otro lado de la habitación. El cuarto estaba hecho un desastre y se veía como si una orgía hubiera tenido lugar allí. Ignoró el desorden y se dirigió directamente hacia el espejo para ver su apariencia.

Caminar era... interesante. Sus piernas aún se tambaleaban…¡Dios!, había sido un sexo increíble. Cada paso acentuaba el tapón en su culo y llevaba su atención hacia el juego de músculos. Experimentando, se sentó en el borde de la cama. El tapón tiró ligeramente y se insertó más profundamente dentro de ella. Un gemido emergió de su boca ante el placer perverso.¿Debía sentirlo de esta manera?También había estado equivocada acerca de los azotes. Tan pronto como se sentó, sus nalgas le recordaron lo que había sucedido. Necesitaba correrse de nuevo, y el placer-dolor sólo le recordaba eso.

Lo necesitara o no, ella no tenía ningún deseo de llevarse a sí misma a la liberación. No después de esta mañana.

Se levantó y regresó al espejo, contemplando sus pechos libres detrás de la blusa de seda blanca. Las puntas de sus pezones se asomaban a través de la tela suave. Se enderezó y los excitados picos se hicieron más evidentes. Si miraba con atención, también podía ver la sombra débil de su areola. Los músculos de su coño se apretaron en reacción.

Jadeó, tratando de respirar para apagar su excitación y lo único que consiguió fue la inhalación del olor del sexo.¡Oh Dios! ¿Podría realmente salir de la habitación con este aspecto?Ella era un manojo andante de energía de'fóllame ahora'.¿Qué pensarían sus superiores?Se mordió el labio y notó cómo le brillaban los ojos. Por el momento, no le importaba lo que pensaran. Ya estaba contratada. Su trabajo era valioso. No la despedirían ni la degradarían por no usar un sostén, y sólo tres personas en la habitación sabrían que no llevaba bragas. Por suerte, el tapón no era visible a través de su ropa. Ella no podría aceptar eso.

Este fin de semana podría haber comenzado como un mero viaje de negocios, pero ahora, era del todo sobre Naruto y Sasuke. Para alguien que siempre había sido de mentalidad empresarial, fue como si hubiera perdido la razón.

Ya era hora.


	11. C9 *Les pertenezco

Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro por el vestíbulo. "¿Cuánto tiempo deberíamos darle?"

Naruto se apoyó en una de las columnas, frente a los ascensores. Miró su reloj. "Sólo han pasado quince minutos."

Sasuke inclinó su hombro contra la columna por un momento, y luego retomó la impaciente caminata.

"Uh, compañero...", dijo Naruto, tratando de no reírse. "Deberías haberla follado. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"

Sus labios se torcieron. "¿La verdad? Pensé que una vez que empezara… una vez que realmente empezara, no sería capaz de salir de la cama. Hubiera deseado estar allí con ella todo el día. Y ahora... me aterra que la hayamos asustado a muerte y no venga. Y si no lo hace, apuesto mi polla a que no nos va a dejar pasar de la puerta de su dormitorio otra vez. Ni siquiera me importa esa parte. Bueno, me importa, sí. Pero en realidad, sólo quiero estar con ella."

"Sí. Yo también."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo al respecto, entonces?"

¿Tranquilo? Sus tripas eran un revoltijo enorme, en ese momento. Dormir con una compañera de trabajo no era exactamente la manera de ser tomado en serio en el trabajo. O en la vida. A menos que las cosas funcionaran, lo que él esperaba que sucediera. Sin embargo, si las cosas funcionaban a su favor y el de Sasuke, y Sakura en verdad los quería, todavía tendrían problemas. Su pequeña ciudad natal era más mojigata y conservadora, de lo que cualquier otro lugar podría ser.

Un hombre casado con una mujer. Fin de la historia. Nadie era gay. Nadie tenía una aventura de Trio y mucho menos una relación. Las parejas no vivían juntas, a menos que estuvieran casadas.

Dos hombres y una mujer enamorados, sobresaldrían. Echó un vistazo a Sasuke. Tal vez tendrían que hablar de mudarse. La campana del ascensor sonó y él detuvo a Sasuke, tomándolo por el brazo, y lo giró hacia las puertas. Sakura estaba allí, más hermosa que nunca, con una bella sonrisa en su rostro. Esta no era la sonrisa apretada que usaba en el trabajo, ni la sonrisa alegre y juguetona. Era una gran sonrisa.

Se dirigió hacia ellos, y su felicidad nunca decayó. "Sí", dijo ella. "Los quiero. A ambos."

"¿A pesar de que somos más jóvenes"?, preguntó Sasuke Naruto sabía la raíz de esa pregunta.

Sasuke había soportado ser tratado como un joven inferior durante toda su vida. El menor de cinco hijos, que había sido tratado como un bebé. Cuando su madre murió, esos mimos se habían intensificado. Incluso ahora, sus hermanas mayores estaban seguras de que él no podía valerse por sí mismo. No quería que nadie pensara en él de esa manera... especialmente Sakura.

"A pesar de eso."

"Y, a pesar de que nuestro gusto en las relaciones es considerado... ah... desviado, por algunos," preguntó Naruto.

"A pesar de eso."

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Presionó él.

"¡Naruto!" lo reprendió Sasuke.

Él hizo caso omiso. "Sakura, no quiero que hagas esto porque es tabú y excitante. Nosotros no somos un paseo por el lado salvaje."

"Naruto", susurró ella. Con suavidad, atrajo su cabeza hacia ella y se extendió hacia arriba para besarlo. Su boca se abrió lentamente, acariciando la de él, adorándolo. Sus manos tomaron su cintura, sin apretarla, mientras sus suaves labios rozaban los suyos. "Dije que te quería", repitió ella. "No a tu imagen."

"¿Qué pasa conmigo, cariño?", Se rió Sasuke. "Tengo un complejo, también".

Dejando su abrazo, se apresuró a los brazos de Sasuke. Naruto se mordió los labios cuando ella apretó la pelvis contra la de su amigo.Tipo con suerte...

"Eres perfecto para mí", le dijo a Sasuke y lo besó de la misma manera. Cuando iba a terminar el beso, Sasuke presión su boca más fuerte, y no solo eso. Algo estaba apretando su zona intima.

"¡Diablos, las chicas inglesas son calientes!", Exclamó un joven estadounidense que se encontraba sentado en el vestíbulo, cerca de ellos. "¿Viste eso?" Le preguntó a su amigo. "Ella está con los dos chicos."

Sakura rió cuando separaron sus bocas y se apretó contra un poco más Sasuke, tirando de Naruto hacia su abrazo, mientras miraba al chico por encima del hombro de Sasuke.

"¿Tienes una hermana que viva cerca de aquí?" preguntó el otro chico.

"Lo siento muchachos", dijo riendo. "No tengo hermanas y no soy británica."

"¡Mierda! También eres americana. Haznos saber si quieres venir a jugar con los chicos de tu país natal".

Sasuke se di la vuelta gruñó en voz baja, enviando una mirada mortal al par.

"¡O no!", dijeron ambos, encogiéndose de nuevo en sus sillas. "¡Por Dios, que gente sensible!"

Sí, él era sensible. Sakura le pertenecía a él y Naruto. Nadie más tenía mejor compañía que ella.

Sakura seguía riendo cuando regresaron al hotel, horas más tarde. Naruto y Sasuke la habían arrastrado por todo Londres. Tan pronto como se enteraron de que ella siempre había querido ver el Puente de Londres, la habían llevado, mostrándole el Támesis y llevándola en el Metro a lo largo del camino. Había visto el Big Ben, una famosa catedral cuyo nombre no podía recordar y el interior de un pub muy cuestionable. Pero la comida había sido buena.

Una sonrisa tonta curvó sus labios al recordar. Sus manos habían vagado por debajo de la mesa, situada en un rincón oscuro, deslizándose por debajo de su falda, mientras ella acariciaba ambas pollas. Y cada vez que alguno de ellos estaba a punto de llegar, el camarero aparecía. Había estado a punto de gritar de frustración, hasta que Naruto apretó su clítoris, mientras los dedos de Sasuke entraban y salían de ella. Había apretado la boca contra el hombro de Sasuke para suprimir su aullido, cuando llegó al clímax justo allí, en el medio del pub.

Ella había insistido en que dejaran al camarero una propina muy grande. Y el pobre Sasuke... Todavía duro, y sin alivio a la vista. Después, pasearon por Hyde Park, disfrutando del sol y la brisa fría de primavera.

Sakura había estado encantada por el verdor en el centro dela próspera ciudad. Al rendirse a su lado lascivo, había considerado sugerirles que encontraran un lugar aislado... pero incluso su lado lascivo no quería un encuentro con la policía, como Sasuke los había llamado en algún momento durante su paseo. Demasiado pronto, llegó el momento de regresar al hotel y asistir a la reunión.


	12. C10 *Solos tu y yo Sakura

Sasuke siguió a Naruto y Sakura por el pasillo, hacia la habitación de Sakura, anticipando lo que seguramente ocurriría cuando entraran. Tenían una hora y media antes de que tuvieran que bajar, y todos ellos vibraban por la energía sexual apenas contenida.

Naruto retrasó el paso para hablar con él cuando llegaron a la puerta y Sakura atravesó el umbral. "Creo que voy a ir a nuestra habitación a repasar la presentación."

Sasuke lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Qué diablos...? Miró a Sakura, y luego a Naruto de manera interrogadora. "La sabemos al derecho y al revés."

" Tú te la sabes al derecho y al revés. A mí me vendría bien refrescarla un poco. Y a ti te vendría bien… bueno, agradezco lo que hiciste esta mañana."

De pronto, lo comprendió. Para ser un brillante científico, a veces era un tonto. Por alguna razón, Naruto se estaba retirando para que él pudiera estar con Sakura.

"¿Estás seguro? No me debes nada. Esa fue solo la manera en que sucedieron las cosas."

"Estoy muy seguro. Mira, los dos tenemos que afrontarlo. La mayoría de las veces, estaremos los tres, pero de vez en cuando, cada uno de nosotros tendrá un poco de tiempo a solas con Sakura. No estoy celoso o resentido por eso y sé que tú no te sientes así tampoco."

Sasuke lo miró, sintiendo el confuso tipo de sentimiento que solo puede encontrarse en la familia. "Te quiero, amigo."

Naruto emitió un ruido con la garganta, riendo mientras miraba hacia otro lado. " Imbécil " Sacudió la cabeza. "Siempre supe que lo dirías primero."

"Yo siempre supe que evitarías decirlo".

Naruto le dio un puñetazo en el hombro y él le devolvió el golpe.

Sakura se aclaró la garganta. "¿Debería irme a leer una novela?"

Sasuke corrió a su lado, arrastrándola dentro de la habitación. "¡Absolutamente no!"

Tan pronto como entraron en la habitación y la puerta estuvo cerrada, Sakura se puso de rodillas y abrió su bragueta. "Has sido tan paciente", dijo, empujando sus pantalones y calzoncillos hasta las rodillas. De inmediato lo tomó en la caliente caverna de su boca. Él alargó la mano hacia la pared para apoyarse.

Las manos de Sakura acariciaron hacia arriba la parte posterior de los muslos hasta que tomó su culo. Suavemente, ella apretó, tirando de él mientras lo llevaba profundamente dentro de su boca. Su malvada lengua rozó toda su longitud, antes de retirarse y aplastarla contra la cabeza.

Durante todo el proceso ella lo miró, sus ojos eran de adoración mientras hacía el amor a su polla. Sus bolas se pegaron a su cuerpo mientras ella lo acariciaba, su mente estaba enfocada en su boca y la forma en que sus labios se estrechaban a su alrededor.

Rodeando la base con la mano, ella comenzó un rápido movimiento hacia adelante y sus dedos se curvaron contra la pared. "No, Sakura. Cariño, tienes que parar."

El se retiró, liberándose de sus labios. Cuando el aire frío tocó su piel, casi lamentó haberla detenido. Rápidamente, se quitó la camisa y salió de sus pantalones.

Sakura se movió dispuesta cuando él la puso de pie. Incluso a través de su camisa, sus pechos se sentían tan bien contra él. Sacó el faldón de la blusa y subió la mano por debajo de esta, hasta que encontró el pecho de forma exquisita. Sabía que algunas mujeres se quejaban de que este tamaño era demasiado pequeño, pero para él era perfecta.

Ella se estremeció cuando rozó el dedo pulgar sobre el pezón. Una satisfacción igual a la de ella lo llenó. Le gustaba darle placer. Le encantaba ver su cara, mientras cada sensación la llenaba.

"He estado muriendo por follarte otra vez", le dijo él. "El día de hoy fue una agonía."

"No he pensado en otra cosa desde esta mañana. Ver el Big Ben fue maravilloso, pero no pude dejar de pensar en el Big Sasuke y su promesa."

"¿Promesa?"

Ella se apoyó en las puntas de los dedos de sus pies hasta que sus labios llegaron a su oído. Su aliento mentolado rozó su mejilla. "Que iba a follarme por el culo y llenarme con su semen. No lo he hecho antes, ya sabes. Nunca he tenido un hombre... o un consolador allí. Sólo este tapón. Hoy."

"¡Por todos los demonios, cariño! ¡Vas a hacerme explotar!"

Ella rió y se volvió, inclinándose sobre la cama y tirando de su falda hasta la cintura. "Por favor, Sasuke. Te necesito."

Él se mordió el labio inferior, mirando su redondeado culo, destacado por sus ligas y medias oscuras, así como, por la falda oscura fruncida a su alrededor. Ella era la fantasía de un escolar, y ahora como adulto, finalmente su sueño se hacía realidad.

Lamió sus labios. La base color rosa del tapón se asomaba entre sus nalgas. Lentamente, lo sacó, sus gemidos lo envolvieron mientras lo retiraba.

"Ahora", jadeó ella. "Por favor, ahora."

El sabía que debía llevarla a un nivel más alto de excitación, pero eligió no hacerlo. Todo el día había sido un juego previo. Ninguno de ellos podía moverse mucho más lejos en el plano sexual.

Rápidamente, encontró uno de los condones que él y Naruto habían dejado esa mañana. A pesar de su promesa anterior, quería follar tanto su culo y como su coño. Esta era la única manera.

Se deslizó en la goma, y luego lubricó generosamente la longitud de su polla con el lubricante que estaba con el montón de condones.

"Se cuidadoso", rogó ella, cuando colocó la punta en su arrugada roseta. "Es la primera vez".

"Lo seré, cariño. Lo seré." Poco a poco, se introdujo, midiendo su progreso con sus gemidos y súplicas con voz áspera. El apretado agujero se ajustó en torno a él, apretándolo a su paso. Tan jodidamente apretado.

"Por favor, todo. Más."

Convencido de que podría manejarlo, empujó una última pulgada, hasta que su ingle rozó contra su culo.

"Sakura", gimió él.

"¡Oh Dios!, te puedo sentir tan profundamente." Ella tomó varias respiraciones ahogadas. "Es tan... nunca pensé que sería como..." Se empujó contra él. "Más", exigió con voz gutural.

Con cuidado, se movió, consciente de su pasaje virgen, pero en poco tiempo, hizo la transición a un ritmo de penetración profunda. Sus dedos se clavaron en sus caderas y la atrajo hacia sus empujes. Ella se estremeció, sus músculos apretados, se estrechaban a su alrededor. Explotaría rápidamente a este ritmo y él quería mucho más.

"¡No!" gritó ella cuando él se retiró.

"Shh... Tranquila, cariño. Sube a la cama."

Se quitó el preservativo y la siguió. Sakura se volvió hacia sus brazos, sus piernas enredándose con las suyas. "Cuando me corra, quiero estar dentro de tu coño, que te aprietes a mi alrededor mientras te miro", le dijo. Apartando sus piernas, se introdujo en ella, su único pensamiento era el de unirse con su mujer y lograr la liberación de una vez.

Sus manos se enterraron en su blusa de seda y se dio cuenta, de que había estado tan absorto en su culo, que había olvidado su ropa.Maldita sea, esto era diferente sin Naruto. Juntos, ellos habrían tenido a Sakura desnuda para entonces, uno dándole placer mientras el otro la follaba, ambos haciéndola retorcerse.

Abrió el primer botón de la blusa, besando su piel, mientras entraba con potencia en su coño, extendiendo su pasaje y recibiendo de ella gemidos roncos de placer.

"¡Sí!", exclamó ella. "¡Sí, Sasuke!"

De un tirón, arrancó el resto de sus botones, por lo menos tres se fueron volando. No le importaba. Necesitaba su piel. Necesitaba degustarla y sentir el aroma floral que había puesto entre sus pechos. No había manera de eliminar fácilmente la falda, así que la dejó, junto con sus medias. Su coño estaba desnudo y caliente mientras lo envolvía y él estaba en el cielo... con ropa o sin ella.


	13. C11 *Los Amo

Sakura se retorció y supo que no estaba solo. Su brillante cabello rosa se extendía sobre las almohadas, quedándose atrapado entre sus dedos mientras ella tomaba las almohadas entre sus puños.

"¿Te gusta? ¿Rápido y caliente?" Jadeó él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, produciendo un sonido no verbal mientras su boca se abría y su cuerpo se arqueaba debajo de él. Su cuerpo se tensó por la liberación y él luchó para no correrse. Empujó sus piernas hacia su pecho, manteniéndolas ampliamente separadas mientras continuaba sus empujes.

¡Por sus cojones!Había sido un día demasiado largo, conteniéndose desde esta mañana. No podía parar. Cuando el segundo orgasmo de Sakura se apoderó de ella, éste lo agarró y lo arrastró también. Una gran oleada comenzó en sus bolas, tirando hacia adelante, y su semen estalló dentro de ella, marcándola como suya.

"¿Estás mejor?", preguntó Sakura jadeando.

"Dios, sí."

Ella bostezó. "Ustedes me han aniquilado. Ojalá tuviéramos tiempo para una siesta." Ella se estiró y cerró los ojos. "Mmm... no se puede. Se supone que los mantenga apartados de problemas."

"¿Qué?", preguntó él.

Ella abrió un ojo. "Es por eso que estoy aquí, ¿no? Estoy haciendo un trabajo muy malo."

"No, Amor. Ni mucho menos."

Alcanzó el teléfono, llamó a Naruto y le dijo que subiera. Era necesario que hablaran. No quería moverse, pero se obligó a salir de la cama y fue a recoger sus pantalones. Después, esperó cerca de la puerta la llegada de su amigo.

Naruto hizo rodar los ojos cuando vio a Sakura medio vestida y dormida en medio de la cama. "Lo echaste a perder, ¿verdad?"

"No".

"Mmm. Bueno. ¿No quería quitarse la ropa?"

"Cállate. No te llamé para que criticaras mi actuación, aunque a juzgar por su profundo sueño, esta no fue mala."

"Nunca pensé que lo fuera".

"Ella cree que está aquí para cuidarnos."

Naruto frunció el ceño, obviamente disgustado por ello. "Eso no augura nada bueno... Sakura, cariño", dijo él, sentándose a su lado y empujando su hombro.

"Tenemos que hablar contigo."

Murmurando, se dio la vuelta y hundió la nariz en su cadera. El miró a Sasuke.

"Realmente no fue mala."

"Ni siquiera cerca", murmuró Sakura. Ella se estiró, arrugando sus adorables facciones mientras lo hacía. "Por favor, dime que alguien está haciendo café."

"En un minuto, Amor. Tenemos que hablar contigo."

"¿Qué?", Preguntó ella. Sus ojos de repente estaban alertas, mientras se ponía una almohada encima de su abdomen y se sentaba, mirándolos con recelo.

El dolor atravesó a Sasuke al reconocer el dolor y el pánico en su mirada.¡Dios!, pensaba que iban a dejarla tirada en el contenedor de la basura.

Naruto tomó su mano inerte. "No hay manera fácil de decir esto y quiero decirlo antes de bajar…"

Ella se apartó. "Está bien. Lo entiendo."

Ella, obviamente, no lo entendía en absoluto.

Pasó los dedos por su cabello. "Pueden irse. Me vestiré y—"

"¡Sakura! Escucha", exigió Sasuke. "Te amamos, ¡por el amor de Dios! ¿Vas a dejar de tratar de huir o rechazarnos?"

"¿Que…amor?" Ella miró de él hacia Naruto. Ambos asintieron. Naruto abrió los brazos. Por un momento, ella lo miró y entonces se lanzó a sus brazos.

Sasuke subió tras ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

"Díganlo", dijo ella.

"Te amo", dijo él, besándole el hombro. Naruto murmuró lo mismo.

No era lo que habían tratado de decirle, pero funcionaba de la misma manera. Discutirían el resto más tarde.

"Oye, tú no lo dijiste," bromeó Sasuke.

Ella hizo rodar los ojos. "Por supuesto que los amo."

Naruto se inclinó hacia él, dándole una palmada en el hombro. "Al menos ella no te llamó imbesil".

"Cállate".

"¿Un qué?", Preguntó Sakura. "¿Por qué te llamaría Imbécil?"

Sasuke se rio "Por nada".

Ella no entendió, pero daba igual, sus chicos de juguete, la amaban y ella era la mujer más feliz. Se le ocurrió algo derrepente"¿quieren demostrarme su amor?" Murmuro con una voz coqueta.

-"Traviesa" Dijeron los dos. Besando su mejilla Sasuke una y Naruto la otra.


	14. C12 *El comienzo de algo grande *FIN*

"Y ese es nuestro proyecto, en pocas palabras. Ustedes ya han revisado los datos que enviamos, pero podemos revisar los números o responder cualquier pregunta que puedan tener." Sasuke cerró la carpeta que tenía delante, que describía la investigación que él y Naruto habían hecho, así como la dirección propuesta para continuar el proyecto. Tomó un sorbo de una de las botellas de agua que el hotel les había proporcionado a modo de cortesía, y luego miró a los hombres a los que él y Naruto se habían dirigido.

Sakura miró a sus amantes con asombro, la realidad de su inteligencia la golpeó una vez más.¿Cómo había podido pensar en ellos, alguna vez, como sus Chicos de juguetes?Ellos estaban destinados para grandes cosas. En pocos años, sus nombres serían famosos en la comunidad de la ciencia médica.

Shsui y Itachi, los ejecutivos de visita desde Cranston, se miraron el uno al otro y luego asintieron. Itachi se aclaró la garganta. "Como has mencionado, ya hemos revisado los datos. El progreso que han tenido es impresionante y creemos que es sólo el comienzo de lo que llegarán a hacer. Queremos trasladar este proyecto a Cranston, en los Estados Unidos. Tan pronto como sea posible. Este mismo mes, a más tardar. Allá encontrarán mejores instalaciones para realizar esta investigación en particular. Nuestros abogados ya han comenzado los trámites para los permisos de las pruebas."

¡No!Se suponía que iban a respaldar el proyecto, no a trasladarlo.La realidad de lo que estaban diciendo golpeó a Sakura en el estómago, y pensó que podría vomitar.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Sasuke y Naruto iban a dejarla, se irían a los Estados Unidos, mientras ella se quedaba en Inglaterra.

Todas las cosas buenas debían llegar a su fin...

"Discúlpenme", dijo ella, levantándose de la mesa. Tenía que salir de allí antes de vomitar.

"Sakura..." dijo Naruto, cuando pasó a su lado. Ella sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando. Sólo habían estado juntos un fin de semana. No debería estar tan apegada. ¿Por qué entonces, sentía como si alguien hubiera sacado todo el aire de la habitación?

Manchas moteaban su visión, mientras se dirigía a los baños, un par de puertas más abajo de la sala de conferencias. Tropezó al pasar a través de la puerta de la 'Sala de Damas',una pequeña habitación previa a la sala de baño, y se dirigió a los lavabos en el baño. Cerró los ojos, aferrando el mostrador de mármol. La fría piedra hizo poco para aliviar el caliente cosquilleo en su piel.

Tendría que haber prestado más atención a su respiración yoga... Cálmate Sakura. Ella iba a estar bien. Así que, había tenido un fin de semana de felicidad. Era el tipo de fantasía con la que la mayoría de las mujeres de su edad, sólo soñaban… sexo desenfrenado con dos hombres más jóvenes. Dos hombres que la habían tratado como si el sol y la luna se levantaran desde su coño. Que habían hecho de ella su sustento y el aire que respiraban.

Ella sentía lo mismo.

Pero no podía negarles esta oportunidad de cumplir el sueño que habían compartido durante tantos años. Iban a encontrar una cura. Sabía que lo harían. Ambos hombres eran brillantes, más allá de su edad. No podía negarle al mundo, de manera egoísta, lo que ellos le ofrecían... sólo para mantenerlos en su cama.

Tomando una respiración profunda, se volteó hacia el agua y la salpicó en su cara, secándola después con papel absorbente. Los puntos continuaban nublando su visión. Flujo sanguíneo acelerado, respiración rápida, se dijo.¡Contrólate!Así que, te vas a casa y sueñas con ellos un poco más mientras te tocas. ¿Cuán diferente sería?

Ahora conocía la realidad, y eso sería una mera sombra de la realidad. Sabía cómo interactuaban los dos hombres, cómo la amaban... como los amaba.

Apoyándose contra la pared al lado de los lavabos, se deslizó por el mármol hasta que se agachó. Se inclinó hacia adelante, hasta que apretó la cabeza contra sus rodillas.

Contrólate, Sakura. Contrólate. Respira.

"¿Sakura?" Dijo Sasuke, con voz frenética. "¿Estás bien?"¿Estaba en la 'Sala de damas'? ¿Un hombre?

"¿Sakura?" era Naruto. Igualmente preocupado.

"Estoy bien", gritó. Se deslizó por la pared hasta ponerse de pie, tambaleándose sobre sus pies de nuevo. Límites borrosos bloqueaban ahora la mitad de su visión.

Una migraña. Grandioso. A buen tiempo. En aproximadamente veinte minutos, sería capaz de ver otra vez, pero el dolor sería cegador.

Su cadera rebotó contra el mostrador, y tropezó mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia la puerta. Oyó un zumbido, cuando esta se abrió.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Naruto. Su voz parecía un trueno contra las paredes.

"Una migraña. Por favor, no grites."

"Oh, Saku." Fue levantada y llevada de vuelta a la sala de estar más pequeña. Se sentó con ella en su regazo y ella apretó la cara contra su hombro.

"¿Tienes pastillas en tu bolso?", Preguntó Sasuke.

"Sí, pero…" se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de donde estaba su bolso. ¿En la sala de conferencias? ¿O lo había dejado caer en el baño? ¿O de camino al baño...? Oh, mierda.

Oyó ruidos y, a continuación, algunas grageas fueron puestas en su mano. "Lo dejaste en tu silla cuando saliste. Toma. Parecías enferma, por lo que te traje una de las botellas de agua, también."

Murmurando un muy agradecido 'gracias', tragó el medicamento. Con suerte, este haría efecto antes de que el dolor comenzara.

Sasuke se deslizó en el sofá, al lado de Naruto y la acomodó para que estuviera sentada en su regazo, mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre el pecho de su amigo.

Lentamente, le acarició la espalda y la cadera, mientras Naruto presionaba su cabeza contra la suya, acunándola contra él.

"No nos vamos sin ti", murmuró Naruto.

"Tienen que hacerlo", insistió ella, débilmente. "Han tenido un progreso impresionante. Pueden lograr tanto…"

"Al igual que tú. Queremos que trabajes con nosotros. Vamos a dejar eso en claro."

"Tu investigación en genética coincide con nuestro trabajo sobre el cáncer", agregó Sasuke. "Juntas, parecen llevarnos un paso más cerca de la cura. Creemos que tu investigación podría ser la clave."

¿Habían estado espiando su investigación sin su conocimiento?Eso debería cabrearla, pero no tenía la energía para ello. Se rió débilmente. "¿Así que quieren a la anciana por su cerebro."

Los brazos de Naruto se apretaron a su alrededor. "Llámate vieja otra vez, y te juro que te voy a dar nalgadas".

¿Otra vez? ¿No se daba cuenta de que no era una gran amenaza?Después de esta mañana, sabía que le gustaba.

"Tienes un par de años más que nosotros. ¿Y qué? ", Continuó él. "Eres hermosa. Siento que estás rodando los ojos. Detente. Eres perfecta para nosotros. Ninguna chica flaca como una ramita, tiene una oportunidad a tu lado. Eres una mujer con curvas y profundidades. Además... entre tus años de matrimonio sin inspiración y nuestros años de solteros salvajes, creo que nuestras edades se compensan."

"Me está gustando lo que dices."

Sasuke tomó su barbilla, haciéndola mirarlo y ella se alegró al notar que su visión estaba empezando aclararse. "La cosa de la edad no importa. Dilo".

"Lo hace… más o menos."

Él gimió, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento. "¡Sakura!"

"Bueno... vamos. A mi edad, deberemos tener de inmediato los niños que mencionaste."

Ambos hombres la miraron fijamente, y la vergüenza la recorrió.

"Quiero decir…"

"¡No te atrevas a retirarlo Sakura Haruno! Eres nuestra para siempre", la interrumpió Sasuke.

Bueno, eso no era exactamente lo que había dicho. Era lo que deseaba, sin embargo.

Naruto la besó, y luego Sasuke lo hizo, ninguno se detuvo hasta que fueron un revoltijo de piernas enredadas en el sofá. Y luego comenzaron de nuevo.

Una tos discreta los separó finalmente. "Disculpen".

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Sakura observó a los dos hombres que estaban de pie frente a ellos. El calor inundó sus mejillas.¡Espera! Esta era la Sala de Señoras, ¿no? ¿Qué demonios hacían allí todos esos hombres? Y ahora ella era minoría, cuatro a una. Extraño.

"Supongo que los tres están juntos", dijo Itachi. "¿Son un trío?"

"Sí", dijeron sus dos amantes, enfáticamente, abrazándola con fuerza.

Itachi miró a su compañero, Shisui. "Eso resuelve el problema de la vivienda. Um... sentimos interrumpirlos, pero el personal en el pasillo, nos indicó donde estaban. Tenemos que correr para tomar nuestro avión. Nuestra esposa espera un bebé en cualquier momento y queremos estar en casa, pero antes de irnos, sólo queríamos decirte, Sakura, que sentimos mucho tener que trasladarte de nuevo. Esta será la última vez, esperamos. También esperamos que les guste Cranston."

Shisui sonrió. "Encontrarán que la ciudad acoge muy bien nuestro estilo de vida." Estrecharon las manos con Sasuke y Naruto, asintiendo con la cabeza, respetuosamente hacia Sakura. "Felicidades, que este sea el comienzo de algo grande".

Sakura miró a Sasuke y Naruto, mientras los hombres se iban, con el corazón lleno de amor por ellos.¿El comienzo de algo grande?Ella tenía la sensación de que lo sería... sin duda.

Fin...!

...

Espero que les haya gustado... es una historia para los que les gusta algo distinto a lo normal. Un beso grande.

#evelin18


End file.
